Hair clippers are known in the prior art in a multitude of designs. Thus, for example, DE 60 2005 003 368 T2 describes a hair clipper with a housing and at least one clipping unit, which comprises a stationary clipping component and a driven clipping component, which executes a back and forth movement in relation to the stationary clipping component.
Hair clippers with a plurality of clipping units are also known in the prior art. Thus, for example, DE 20 2013 103 187 U1 discloses a hair clipper with two clipping units.
DE 10 2011 076 577 B3 discloses a blade set receiver for a hair clipper, with a receiver base, which can be attached to the hair clipper, and a receiving leg which is mounted pivotably on the receiving base, on which an interchangeable blade set can be arranged, while a locking element is provided which can move between a swivel position and a locking position and which is able to block a swivel movement of the receiving leg in the direction of the receiving base without a blade set being arranged on the receiving leg.
A hair clipper with an interchangeable blade set, consisting of at least one cutting comb and a shearing blade driven in oscillation in the transverse direction by a driver essentially parallel to the front edge of the cutting comb, as well as a cut length adjusting device, consisting of an activating element, which is hinged on a housing of the hair clipper and which acts on the blade set so that a relative displacement between the cutting comb and the shearing blade in the lengthwise direction is possible, is disclosed for example in DE 10 2009 015 276 A1.
The known hair clippers and blade sets for hair clippers have, however, a major drawback; when cutting hair with the blade sets known in the prior art for hair clippers there is a buildup of hair pieces on the hair clipper depending on the cutting position. This buildup of hair pieces on the one hand obstructs the view of the cutting area and on the other hand impedes the feeding of the hair not yet cut. The barber must therefore tilt the appliance to the side after each buildup of hair, or shake the hairs out from the blade set of the appliance. This is especially burdensome when a last fine haircut is being done.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a blade set for a hair clipper which does not have this drawback, as well as provide a hair clipper with such a blade set.